1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer software system and method of monitoring medication dispensed to a patient from a retail establishment such as a pharmacy and verifying the identity of the patient to whom the medication is dispensed and whether the patient's authorization to acquire the medication has not expired.
The present invention also relates to a computer software system to fully monitor the entire process of creation of the medication to verify authenticity of the medication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the best of the present inventor's knowledge, there is no system comparable to the present invention which is available on the market.